Phénix , mon beau phénix
by Wyhvett
Summary: Anna aime l'histoire du phénix . Elle aime le phénix , sans le connaître . Son but ? le retrouver , lui , l'oiseau bleu immortel .


Salut !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic . Pas celle prévenue sur ma fiche , une autre x')

Pas originale , et c'est tout à fait normal . Vous saurez pourquoi par la suite , je vais pas tout vous spoiler x)

Aussi , le rating T a été mis en prévision des évènements futurs , mieux vaut la prévoyance .

Bonne lecture !

- cette fic aura des chapitres plus courts que les deux autres -

* * *

Aujourd'hui a vraiment été une bonne journée . L'oracle m'a raconté une nouvelle histoire Le Vieux n'a pas été méchant . J'ai même eu le droit à un traitement très spécial . Pas de corvées en échange de l'entraînement ! Un vrai bonheur .

J'ai donc eu le temps d'arriver en avance à la plage pour admirer le coucher de soleil . Quelques nuages cachent un peu le soleil mais la journée est trop bonne pour être gâchée par seulement quelques nuages . Se promener sur les plages est une habitude qu'on retrouve de générations en générations dans ma famille . Un peu comme l'art du combat , mais moins prestigieux . L'art du combat . C'est à partir de moi que notre famille le transmettra . Je suis convaincue que j'aurai des enfants . Et que je pourrai leur enseigner ce que Le Vieux m'enseigne . Je ne sais pas quand et par qui j'aurai des enfants . Mais j'en aurai .

Je sursaute . Quelque chose m'a chatouillé la cheville . Ce n'est qu'une plume . Bleue . Serait-ce une plume de … ? Malheureuse , ton imagination n'a pas de limites . De plus , le phénix a des ailes de feu , pas de plumes . La brise emporte cette bouffée d'espoir . Je m'élance après cette plume . Mes pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable et la brise m'irritant les yeux , je m'arrête . Ce n'était qu'une plume . Bleue . Je la vois encore se tourner et se retourner au gré du vent , dévoilant sa grâce et sa beauté . Si seulement j'avais eu plus de volonté , cette plume aurait été en ma possession .

_Phénix , oh phénix _

_Ta destinée si grande me rend triste _

_Car jamais auprès de moi tu ne pourras résider _

_Et si ! Un jour , j'arrive à t'attraper _

_Je le sens , je le sais , tu vas te volatiliser _

_Brise-moi le cœur sans apparaître _

_Plutôt que de rester pour un temps éphémère _

_Et ne me laisser de **nous** qu'un goût amer _

_D'un amant trop vite perdu _

_D'un amour insuffisamment rendu _

Oui ,je sais , je suis très nulle en poésie . Les métaphores c'est pas mon truc et j'ai du mal à faire rimer les phrases . Mais j'aime la poésie . J'apprendrai , l'oracle a promis de m'aider . Vraiment très heureuse .

Étrangement , j'ai l'impression que ce poème reflète la réalité . J'aimerais et je détesterais . J'aimerais , car voir le phénix est devenu ma raison de vivre . Je détesterais , car cela voudrait dire qu'il me quittera à peine je l'aurai rencontré . Le soleil couchant saigne . Mon cœur aussi . A la différence que son sang s'étend sur toute l'horizon . Sa mort est digne . J'aimerais mourir comme le soleil . Soleil , oh beau soleil , qu'as-tu fait pour mourir en agonisant ainsi ? Le soleil et le phénix . Des frères . A l'aube , ils ressuscitent pour un jour nouveau . Ils ne meurent jamais . J'espère phénix , que je pourrai dans le futur te voir tous les soirs te coucher , comme je regarde le soleil aujourd'hui .

J'aime tellement ces couleurs . Voir le soleil agoniser . Suis-je cruelle ? Je m'accroupis .

-Suis-je cruelle ?

La petite pierre ne me répond pas . Comme d'habitude .

-Suis-je cruelle de te lancer dans l'eau ? De te priver de cette chaleur sur ta peau ?

Je lance . Plouf fait la pierre . Seul l'homme peut te faire voyager petite pierre . Tu seras belle , avec les reflets de l'eau . Je me relève en souriant . Oh , oui , je suis cruelle . Pas quand je lance une pierre dans l'eau . Mais je suis cruelle .

Je continue à marcher . Le phénix m'échappera . Il ne m'appartient pas . Cette phrase parle-t-elle de l'histoire du phénix , ou du phénix ? Je ne sais pas . Ça me perturbe . Que veut dire ton message , nature ? Devant moi se trouvent les bois . J'adore les bois . On y trouve foule d'animaux à qui parler . Et l'endroit est toujours magique .

Pas ce soir Anna . Tu n'iras pas . Je rebrousse chemin . La plume . Elle est là , devant moi . Trois pas et je l'ai . Je la ramasse au creux de ma main . Je t'aurai , phénix , je t'aurai . Ma volonté me servira enfin à quelque chose . Mon amour aussi . Est-ce que je réussirai ? Voilà la question , un peu plus blessante à chaque fois . Réussir mon but . Mon rêve . Mon seul souhait . Toi .

Elle s'envole , et volontairement , je ne la rattrape pas .

* * *

Voilà ! Sachant que j'ai même pas un chapitre d'avance , la suite va arriver dans longtemps :)

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
